


The Angel’s Mission

by RiYuYami



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice is the hero of this story, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Perfect toons exist along side normal monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: A perfect little angel has come to help save a studio that has drowned in sin, and to protect a hungry wolf, a dancing demon, and a misguided angel. And not just that, but she’s gotta make sure her dearest friends aren’t harmed in the process, as well as the poor creator who was invited back by a dangerous director.Oh, so much is happening at once, what’s an angel to do?





	The Angel’s Mission

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on tumblr and twitter (both of which are trashboatprince), then you may have seen me doing some art for an au where Alice makes it her mission to save the studio after Henry arrives, resulting in her joining in on the adventure with her other toon friends, Bendy and Boris, while trying to protect them from the monsters of the studio and her girlfriend, ‘Alice’.
> 
> So… yeah! Fanfic! Here we go…! 
> 
> Warning: plot divergent but still follows a lot of it anyway, perfect toons along with corrupted ones, Susie and Alice are a couple, violence, blood, ink gore probably, the typical stuff from this game.
> 
> On with the fic!

Alice happily sang her signature song to herself as she strolled down the halls of the angel’s domain in the studio. She didn’t know why, but something about today felt special, she could feel it from the tip of her horns to her ink-painted toes!

But what could it be?

Hmm, was the Ink Demon finally gone? No, the studio would feel very different if that were true.

Were the Butcher Gang and Searchers all gone and forever back in the ink? The loud moan of a Swollen Searcher informed her that no, this was not the case.

Sammy stopped worshipping the Ink Demon? Bah! As if! How silly, that’s just wishful thinking!

Boris and Bendy were completely safe and sound without any worry about them being gutted and killed? Oh, how she dearly wished for that…

Susie was in a good mood? Ah, well, she was this morning, because she got a bit more of her face fixed up, but that wasn’t what had Alice feeling like big changes were coming!

Whatever it is, Alice was gonna be waiting for it to show up with a big smile on her face. Well, as she waited for whatever this special thing was, she’d just head upstairs! It’s been a while since she’s had a chance to go up there, since Sammy’s been roaming more, and Susie was keeping her occupied more and more lately.

The angel’s cheeks flushed a shade of gray as she thought of her fallen angel.

Oh, what a gal! She giggled as she scaled her way up the elevator shaft, then taking her ‘short cuts’ to get to the music department. In recent times, the pipes had become dangerous to travel. Sure, the Ink Demon had been dormant for a while, hiding completely in the Ink Machine for some reason, but there were still noises from the pipes that had her nervous.

Alice really wished her dear, sweet friend Bendy wouldn’t hide in them. But he was like a child, he didn’t listen to her most of the time! Luckily for her, Boris kept an eye on things, making sure Bendy didn’t get himself caught.

If the Ink Demon were to get him, oh… things would be bad! Or Susie, as badly as Alice wanted her gal to become her perfect self again, she couldn’t live with the fact that it was done with Bendy’s insides!

It was already bad enough so many Boris clones had to be used… at least Alice’s Boris was safe and sound, in a hiding spot that not even Susie knew of. Alice had made sure of that, as much as she loved Susie… oh, she’d just have to help the actress with other ways to make herself beautiful without the blood and guts of her best friends.

With a bit of struggling, Alice pushed her way through the boarded-up area in the pub room and tensed up when she sensed something was terribly off. Something felt out of place, like it wasn’t supposed to be like this…

Susie and she were the only two to really bother coming up here anyway, and that was to make sure that the Ink Machine was kept hidden, deep in the studio. But the book, one of the six totems for it, was missing. Alice gasped and looked all over the room, no sign of that stupid book anywhere!

This was bad, so bad! No one in the studio could really do the ceremony, right? You had to be human to do it! And everyone here was an ink being of some sort!

Was it… was it Joey?

No, he went missing long before the angel and her perfect-toon friends were suddenly spat from the machine.

Susie told her so! Said that Joey vanished, nothing was ever heard from him, and with him gone, the Ink Demon acted even more violent, as if he knew something was off! He went into the machine a bit after the perfect toons appeared, oh, so many strange things here in this old place!

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Alice carefully ascended the stairs. She had a large syringe for ink gathering in her hammer space, she could use it if she had to! But she didn’t care much for fighting unless necessary, Susie usually took care of the violence for her…

Quietly, she pushed open the door and stepped into the hall, seeing that the shutter was up for another part of the studio, where the Break Room was. Oh, this was beyond bad. She squeaked and moved out of sight when she saw someone walking past the end of the now-opened hall, having no idea she was there.

Alice frowned, raising a delicately drawn eyebrow. The stranger was a man, who looked to be in his fifties or so, dressed somewhat nice for someone in an old studio. She caught a only a glimpse of him, but something in her told the angel that this man was very important.

Was… was he the thing she sensed?!

Her attention was taken away when she heard something, a loud hissing sound, from where the Ink Machine was.

Oh no!

Quickly, the toon ran to the other room and gasped in horror, seeing the machine was actually in the room, no longer deep in the darkness where it should be! Oh, no, no, no! That man was starting the ritual! That’s what he was doing! And the direction he was going down was where the pump switch was!

She had to move fast, she had to board up the doorway so he could be safe, so all of them could be, at least for a little bit. If she boarded up the doorway, then she’d have time to warn Bendy, Boris, and Susie! And the man would be able to escape and never come back, yeah!

With a speed that only a toon possessed, Alice made her way back down to the pub room, finding boards she could use, along with a hammer and nails! Rushing back up, she winced at all the ink that was starting to coat the room from where the Ink Machine was spitting it out. Oh no, the pump was working, that means he’s gonna pull the switch!

She started work on boarding up the doorway, feeling ink slip down her face as she panicked. Alice could sense that the demon was near, her halo glowing brightly above her head! Her hammering was much faster, but her work was terrible, it wouldn’t stop him completely, but it would spare her at least two minutes!

“W-what the…?”

Alice nearly screamed at the sudden voice and she spun around, her black eyes were almost off-model as she stared at the man she had seen before. He looked very, very familiar, except older. He also looked just as startled as her, but even more confused.

“… Alice?” He asked, finally finding his voice again after several moments of silence.

“Uhh… yes?” Alice nervously smiled, trying to lean against the boards nonchalantly, only to scream for real when something cold and wet clamped down on her hand. The man shouted in alarm at the creature, soaked in ink, that had grabbed the angel.

Alice knew who the creature was, those horns and that grin were unmistakable. The Ink Demon was back, and she was frozen in place.

Suddenly, she felt something grab her around the waist and yanked her away, the Ink Demon letting go without protest.

“I’m getting’ us the hell outta here!” The man exclaimed and started to run as the walls creaked and cracked, ink spewing from the damage, the pipes above breaking from too much ink.

“Where are we going!?” Alice shouted, looking back down the hall. The ink was getting worse, she could hear the demon screaming.

“To the exit!” The stranger replied as he rounded the corner, going into the main room to head for the exit. Bad idea, Alice thought, that door was useless, he might be able to leave, but she doubted she c-

The two of them suddenly felt something give under their feet, with a very loud and unsettling crack. Looks like the ol’ studio was falling apart in places, bet all that ink wasn’t helping the rotting wood. “Hold on!” Alice wrapped her arms around him as the floorboards finally broke, dropping them into the dark abyss below. Her halo glowed brightly as she repeated over and over in her head ‘don’t let us die, don’t let us die, don’t let us die!’.

The toon shut her eyes tightly, feeling him cling to her. What felt like hours was only a few seconds since the boards broke, but they landed in a giant pool of ink with a cartoony splash. The man shot up, gasping for air as Alice spat out the rancid ink, gagging and shaking her head, trying to get it off her halo. Alice blinked, glancing around, seeing that the ink went up to about her neckline.

Hahaha! The ink pool had saved them, how lucky was it of them to have fallen into a room like this! Just a bit of heavenly luck, that’s what!

Her smile vanished when she turned her attention to the stranger, he had moved to a valve on a pipe, turning it. The ink around her quickly started to drain as she stood there, the ink that had remained on her either falling off like slime or was absorbed.

The man looked terrible; his nice clothes were all stained! She could fix that up with a bit of toon magic, but he didn’t look like he wanted to be close to her at the moment. In fact, he looked really nervous as he stayed near the pipe, his eyes on her. A silence filled the room, broken only by the dripping of ink from the hole in the ceiling.

Well, looks like it’s up to the singer to be the one to talk. “Uhh… so, I’m Alice Angel, singer, dancer, all-around sweetie pie and quite the gal, but I’m sure you knew that.” She grinned, doing a curtsy for him.

“… Alright?”

“So, what’s your name?” She tried to continue the conversation, wanting to ease the growing tension in the room.

“… I’m Henry, Henry Stein.”

Alice’s eyes widened and she gasped, startling him. She made a beeline to Henry, her eyes were practically stars as she took his hands, her grin was huge. “Henry Stein!? As in the Henry Stein, co-founder of the studio _and_ creator of Bendy and friends?! You’re my creator!”

Henry stared at her, blinking a few times, before looking very confused. “I… yes, I created you for the show, but I don’t think I created… you. If you catch my drift?”

The angel laughed, letting go of his hands. “Oh, no! I know what you mean! Yes, you’re my creator, for the show, but I was created alive by the Ink Machine!” Her smile died when they heard a loud moan from the giant hole in the ceiling.

“We might have to move on from here.” Henry mumbled quietly, moving towards the door in the room. “Would be bad if that thing found us.”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Alice frowned, following him into the next room after looking around the room, making sure it was really just the two of them. As the duo walked through ink-stained rooms and halls to find a way to get back upstairs, Alice asked Henry questions.

Why was he here? Cause Joey sent him a letter to return.

Well, that answered her question on whether or not Joey was dead. Looks like she owed Susie a drink!

Why did he turn on the Ink Machine and did he know that it’s a bad idea to do so? He turned it on because he was curious, and no, Henry didn’t know it was a bad idea, but he sensed that something was wrong.

As they got into the next room after draining another pipe, Henry spotted an axe, taking it. “Think this will come in handy?” He asked, looking at the toon.

“From what I know of this place, that’s a big ‘yes’, Mr. Stein!”

“Call me ‘Henry’.” Henry spoke as he moved to break the boards that blocked a door. “Say, Alice, how are you… alive? And what is up with the studio? It wasn’t like this thirty years ago.”

Alice sighed, crossing her arms as she tried to think of an easy way to explain this. “Well… I’m not sure how I’m alive. Most of the things here that are alive were created in weird, devil magic ways! But me and my friends were made from the Ink Machine, but we came out perfect, no flaws or anything! We’re as if we popped off the screen!”

Henry paused, looking over at her. “There’s… more of you?”

“Yes! Bendy and Boris, they’re here!”

“That thing upstairs that had Bendy’s smile wasn’t perfect.”

“Oh no!” Alice shook her head. “He is _not_ Bendy! Nope! That’s the Ink Demon, he’s… hard to explain. Actually, a lot of the studio is hard to explain, even I don’t know all the answers, and I’ve lived here for quite a while! But as for the other question you had, the studio went down under a while ago, and then the ink sorta took over and it’s like this now. But it’s home. Kinda.”

The man looked at her, trying to make sense of what she said, but he just shrugged, opening the door. Henry seemed very calm about all of this, but Alice had a strong feeling that he might be in shock. Oh, it’ll hit him like a ton of bricks in due time, it always does.

She quietly followed after him, seeing him come up to another door. She felt a chill run down her spine, oh dear, something might not be right in that other room… “Maybe there’s another path? I don’t feel something right in my halo about that door.”

“Hm, I suppose we can try another path.” Henry nodded, stepping back, only to jump when there was a horrible crash and rumble behind them. Alice and Henry turned, seeing that the way they came into this small passage was blocked off by collapsed boards and ink from the ceiling and walls. “Never mind.”

“Right.” Alice sighed, moving past him to open the door. She shuddered at the sight of coffins and the pentagram on the floor. She didn’t remember this room, but then again, she did her best to avoid the creepier places here. Susie and Boris have both warned her of where to go and where not to go, and right now, she really hoped this was one of the not-go places…

“What the hell…?” Henry stepped into the room, looking around, before he stepped backwards into the circle. Alice watched as he stumbled, tensing up, before he suddenly collapsed.

“Henry! Oh no!” She rushed towards the human, feeling something like an electrical shock go up her back and her halo glowed brightly as soon as she stepped into the circle. “Oooh… I made a huge mistake…” She stumbled and dropped on top of the unconscious animator.

As her vision started to black out, she swore she saw that terrifying, familiar smile in the darkness that seemed to soak the room.

Well, this is not what she expected to be the big deal of her day…

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, the end is kind of rushed, but I’ll do better with chapter two. Henry is sort of in a state of ‘I have no idea what is going on’, so the whole situation hasn’t hit him at full force.
> 
> Yet.
> 
> Just wait for next chapter, haha.
> 
> Next chapter: Alice had decided that she needs to get Henry out off here, before the Ink Demon gets him, and before Sammy finds them since they are in his domain. But that shouldn’t be too hard! Right?
> 
> … Right?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to kudos and comment!
> 
> (Also, quick question, do you guys want little drawings in this fanfic, like I did with Ink Spots? They won’t be full-on inked and colored, but they’d add a bit more for the story. Do you guys want that or no?)


End file.
